My Knight in scaley armour
by googiemonster14
Summary: He looked into my eyes, giving me a smouldering look. It felt as if he was looking into my very soul. "I don't want any other girl. Just you. You're all I need." I nearly fainted at his sudden proclamation for me. I did the only thing possible in a situation like this. I kissed him with all the passion in my body, I poured all my love and affection for him into this one kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Going Home

The day I received my Hogwarts letter changed my life forever. Growing up, I had no idea magic even existed out side of my small little world. In case you hadn't already figured it out, I'm a muggle born. My parent's are both school teachers, completely ordinary if you ask me. I have an older brother and sister who can do nothing wrong in my parents eyes. As soon as I was born, it was like I could do nothing right. They always thought there was something different about me and once I received that fateful letter, their suspicions were confirmed.

I had no idea what to expect when going to Hogwarts. I had no friends or older siblings to discuss the life changing event. I was completely alone. I was being thrown into the deep end but I didn't mind. Because for once in my life, I felt like I could actually belong somewhere for the first time in my life.

My first 5 years were the best of my life. I got sorted into Gryffindor which apparently meant I was brave and courageous. A load of shit if you ask me. I was never put up against those two words but what would I know, I'm not a magical talking sorting hat. I even managed to make friends with people who were just like me. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were like the 2 sisters I always wanted. They accepted me for who I was and it was all I could as for.

"Annie! Get down here right now! We have to leave in 5 minutes if you are to get on that bloody train and away from us!" My caring mother once again went with tradition and yelled out to me from downstairs.

"Coming mum! Don't leave without me." A bit of sarcasm never hurt anybody.

I looked around my small room, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. The last thing I needed was mum chucking out anything I left behind which I would end up needing. "Now, what else do I need?" I started chewing my lip, a habit I tended to do when I was thinking really hard. "I guess if it's really important, I'd be able to somehow buy it at hogsmeade.." It was a risk I was willing to take. I shut my trunk, hoisted it off my bed and dumped it on the floor standing up. I locked my owl Freya in her cage and took my things downstairs.

As soon as my feet hit the bottom step my mother shot round the corner and said in her most sarcastic voice, "Took you look enough Annie. What were you doing up there? Sewing yourself new clothes? Get your shit in the car, we need to leave. This summer holiday has gone on far too long for my liking."

I popped my head in the living room and half-yelled to my dad, "See ya dad, I guess I'll see you over Christmas break yeah?"

He looked up from his paper "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure Annie, Christmas break. Should see you then. Have a good year dear." That left me a little dumbfounded. It didn't even seem like they wanted to see me over Christmas. Some great family they are.

The drive to Kings Cross was awkward as usual. I had no idea what to say to my own mum, couldn't even muster up small talk. She was the one to break the ice. "So you got everything you need? I don't want to have to send you anything during the year. That is quite a hassel for your father and I, considering we aren't from your world." Wow. So now I have my own world completely separate from theirs. I scoffed and looked out the window. "Feeling the love mum. Don't worry, I'll try not to inconvenience you guys while I'm at school. "

As soon as we got to the station I jumped out of the car, grabbed all my things and chucked them on the first trolley I saw. "See ya mum, I'll see you whenever I guess." I walked off before she could reply, not wanting to hear what she had to say. I made a bee line for Platform 9 & 10 and ran through without a care in the world. As soon as my feet hit Platform 9 3/4, I knew I was home. This is where I belonged, with people who actually understood me.

"Annie! Annie! Over here you git! For fuck's sake Annie, turn your head and follow my voice! To the left! No, your other left you dumb git!" Over the crowd I could hear one of my friends calling out to me. From the sounds of her language, it was none other than Angelina Johnson. I headed left and eventually found my best friend.

"Fucking hell Angelina! How did you expect me to hear or see you among all these bloody people? Give me a break! I'm only 5'3 hahaha!" I shoved her shoulder and lead her onto the train with bags in tow. I spotted an empty compartment and practically ran to it. As soon as we sat down she started talking non stop.

"Oh my gosh, can you believe what happened at the World Cup? Death Eaters? It's absolutely fucking mental! I mean, why would there be death eaters? And the Dark Mark as well! I couldn't believe it when Fred owled me and told me! He was there you know, with his family. Said it was crazy!" I couldn't get a word in, never really can once she starts talking.

"Wait! Hold on a second! What are you talking about? What the fuck did I miss while I was stuck with my stupid muggle family? Fuck! I really need to start getting the daily prophet delivered!" I was not impressed. I had missed out on something absolutely massive all because my family disapproved of what I was born with.

Angelina's Jaw dropped. As she was about to bombard me with questions, the compartment door slid open. A blur of red is what I saw before I was engulfed in a hug by someone. "Get off me you big oaf! I can't breath! Get the fuck off me now!" My attacker let go and I was greeted with a laughing George Weasley. His twin brother was sitting across from me with a suspicious arm around Angelina's shoulder. I would be asking her about that tonight!

"You idiots! You came in right when I was about to question Annie! She has absolutely no fucking idea what happened at the world cup! The poor dear doesn't understand what has happened." Angelina was quick to fill the boys in.

The compartment door slid open again and in slid Katie Bell, my other gal pal. She said hey to all and sat down next to Fred. The twins shared an incredilous look and stared at me with their mouths hanging open. "You seriously have no idea what happened?"

I shook my head at them. "You forget, my family is muggle and aren't exactly excited by our method of communication. Not a fan of all the owl shit that appears on their cars." This got a laugh out of everyone. They all knew how Vain my family was with presentation, always needing to be perfect, always needing to impress someone.

George found this funnier than the rest for some odd reason. He took my hand mockingly and looked at me as if I was mentally challenged and spoke in a slow voice. "Annie, dear. You missed out on something very important. Do you understand? Hello? Is anyone home?" He started knocking on my skull making me laugh,

"George stop, I'm not simple! Just tell me what happened alright? Stop being a dick about it all! We can't help who our family are hahaha".

For the rest of the train trip, they all filled me in on what happened. We discussed in length what this would mean. The one thing that played on all our minds was why the dark mark had been left in the sky. What purpose did it have? And all through the train ride, George never let my hand go. Something I realised when we were nearly at Hogwarts but I never took my hand away. For some reason it brought comfort and it just felt right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Watching the Hogwarts train get closer to the castle is my favorite thing to do. It just makes me so happy because I'm finally back where I belong. The time I'm at Hogwarts, are the only happy times in my life. I never look forward to holidays because it means I hsve to go home and see my family. But by how my parents acted when I left home, I won't be seeing them anytime soon. Thank God for that.

"Oi George, can you please grab my trunk? It's a wee bit heavy for my little body to get down." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes which I knew always worked on him.

He took one look at my eyes and gave a defeated sigh, "Of course, anything for you. How can I resist those eyes! Fuck woman, stop looking at me like that!

''Thank you my dear Georgie!" I kissed his cheek and skipped off the train laughing.

I stood on my tip toes, trying to see over all the other students heads, to find at least one of my friends. Eventually I spotted Angelina's braided hair and ran to her. "Cheers for ditching you tosser. I nearly got trampled by everyone trying to find you!"

She just laughed at me. "If you were but a little taller Annie, maybe they wouldn't trample you because they would actually see you."

I scowled at her and stuck my tongue out. "I'm not that short! I'm simply fun size."

Angeline rolled her eyes and shook her head at me. "Keep telling yourself that babe. Now hurry up so we can all get a coach together! Don't want to be stuck with some bloody Slytherin again! I shudder at the thought the slimy gits." She grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me in the direction of the carriages. She was extremely determined to get a carriage.

"Ange stop! You're hurting me! My legs aren't as long as yours, I can't keep up! Slow down!"

"Don't get your wand in a knot. We're here. And look, an empty carriage. Perfect! How lucky!"

We jumped into the carriage and before we could fully shut it, the door swung open again. In hopped the twins and Katie. George shook his hair to shake off the first drops of rain. "Did you really think you could get away from us that easily? Ha! You cannot hide from us, we will always find you." He jammed himself in between me and Fred, making sure he got comfortable.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Really George? Do you wanna wriggle around anymore? I'm pretty sure you'll put a permanent groove in that seat if you aren't careful. Now settle down you're acting like a bloody child."

As we made the slow ride up to the castle, Katie suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face. She looked like she wanted to tell us something but couldn't bring herself to.

"Oh spit it out Katie. You're obviously dying to tell us something!" I couldn't take it any longer.

"Ok fine! After we got back from the world cup, I overheard mum and dad talking in the lounge. It was all very hushed but I managed to get closer and hear what they were saying. Dad was telling mum about something that was going to happen at Hogwarts this year. Something about a tournament. Mum was absolutely horrified saying it was too dangerous, especially with what happened at the World Cup. And the only thing I can think of that this could be is the Tri-Wizard World Cup."

Everyone's mouths were hanging open, except mine. I had no idea what that was, since I hadn't been part of the wizard world that long. I didn't underdstand. I looked around at everyone. "What? I don't get it. What's a Tri-wizard tournament? What the fuck does that even mean?"

It was George who spoke first. "The Tri-Wizard tournament hasn't been held for a very long time. It's between 3 schools that partake in magical tasks, where one person wins and brings glory to their school. They stopped them because there were so many deaths and young school kids were getting injured."

"But why would they bring it back now? What's changed?"

Katie spoke up. "Thats the thing, I have no idea. They stopped it for a reason, because it was too dangerous. Maybe they figured a way around this, brought in new rules."

That was all we could discuss on our way to the castle. How exciting! This is what I love about the wizarding world. There are so many fascinating things that happened in it's History. Not always good but they shaped it to be the world I live in now.

When the carriages pulled up to the gates of Hogwarts, you could hear the rain bucketing down. It obviously wasn't going to stop anytime soon, brilliant. I made sure to put my hood up when we exited the carriage but it hardly made a difference. The rain soaked through my robes as soon as we stepped out. We all ran the short distance up the driveway and through the entrance hall.

As soon as we walked through those doors, I instantly felt warm. Sure I was still soaked but there was something about all the welcoming fires on the walls. We made a bee line for the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. As usual, we had to wait for all the first years to be sorted into their houses. I just wanted it to all hurry up so I could enjoy the feast that I had missed so much! Food is my life!

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and raised his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Let the feast begin!"

There were cries of joy as the tables groaned from all the food that appeared. The house elves had once again out done their selves for the welcoming feast. There was just too much, I didn't know what to eat first.

"Oh hurry up and eat Annie. You look like such a predator! You look like you're about to pounce on the food and attack it!" George gave me a friendly shove and started piling food on.

"You know my love for food. I have to carefully think about how I will attack this meal in order to eat as much as possible!"

I knew I had eaten way too much when I felt like I was pregnant with a food baby. I groaned and placed my hands on my belly. "Once again, I have eaten too much. I think I'm having twins!" My head slumped and fell forwards onto the table with a dull thud. No body paid me any attention, all very used to me putting myself into a food coma after every meal.

After all the food and plates vanished from the tables, Dumbledore once again stood from his chair and raised his arms, silencing everyone in the hall. "So! Now that we are al fed and watered, I must once again ask for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office."

Everyone had a little chuckle at this. Filch was forever trying to ruin everyones fun as much as possible. Such a twat.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year."

Fred and George looked at each other in disbelief, "What? Why the fuck not?"

Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing througout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensley. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

Before Dumbledore could finish, there was a great flash of lightning and a deafening rumble of thunder, and the Great Hall doors banged open. In limped a dis-figured man, leaning on a long staff, making his way up to the teachers table. Another flash of lightning shot across the sky in the hall, illuminating his garrish face.

Dumbledore looked like he was expecting the intruder. "May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Proffessor Moody."

Usually new staff members were greeted with applause, but none of the students nor staff members clapped, except for Hagrid and Dumbledore. Everyone else was in too much shock.

Dumbledore turned back to face the students and cleared his throat, "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting and legendary event over the coming months, which has not been held for over a century. It is with great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. "

Everyone lost it at this. Katie was right! Fuck, this is massive! But why the hell would they have it again if it is as dangerous as the others saif it was.

Dumbledore rambled on about the history of the Triwizard Tournament, explaining the events and how things will be changed. They were raising the entry age to 17, so as to try and stop the younger students getting killed or injured. This was not recieved well by anyone, particularly the twins. They were so keen to bring glory to their house and familiy!

"The delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving in October and will remain with us for the greater part of this year. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Angelina grabbed my hand and hurried me out of the great hall, ahead of everyone else, so we could discuss in privacy what had just taken place. It was sure to be a late night for us tonight.


End file.
